


Rush Rush

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon pines away, Sansa teases a bit, Sexy Times, Starkling fun, Unrequited/Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr request:<br/>Could you write anything angsty where Jon is desperately in love with Sansa and is going crazy for her? Or Sansa going crazy for Jon. Show verse if possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Rush

It's not a secret how he feels. Jon has made it quite known to Sansa what he wants - or rather, who he wants. Whether it's fear of what others will think, or that she's skittish from all she'd been through, Sansa is reticent to fully reciprocate his feelings. She'll give him kisses now and again, but not often enough for Jon. He wants more. He _needs_ more. She won't even say she loves him though he knows she does. 

So, in a sense, Jon's love for Sansa feels maddeningly unrequited. It's not a comfortable feeling. It makes him ache and yearn; it fills him with a need that never abates. He's never spilled in his hand as much as he has since he and Sansa reunited at Castle Black.

Now he's King in the North and he wants Sansa as his Queen. He doesn't care that he's her "half-brother". He wants her as his wife. 

"Jon, please stop staring at Lady Sansa like that. Everyone will know," Sam muttered to him when Jon stopped mid-sentence in the courtyard to watch Sansa pass through, no doubt on her way to the Godswood. 

"I don't care. She's going to be my Queen one day, so everyone should just get used to the idea now," Jon said testily. 

Later that night over dinner, Jon's gaze never strayed far from her, and he knew she was aware of it by the way she blushed and occasionally sent him a glare. Sometimes he smirked at her, sometimes he looked at her heatedly, making it plain how much he loved her and wanted her. 

He thought she might be partly annoyed and amused when she kicked him under the table and shot him a pointed look. He laughed, and she appeared to be trying not to laugh. 

After everyone had departed and they were left alone, Sansa made haste to leave. Jon started to go after her, growling playfully, and she squealed and ran from the dining hall and ducked down one of the halls. 

"Ghost!" Jon shouted. 

"That's cheating!" Sansa called back. "Ghost, stay!"

Jon laughed, feeling a freedom and lightness he couldn't ever remember feeling before. Certainly not with Sansa when they were kids. Perhaps with Arya and Bran, but still not like this. There was no one to scowl at him (Catelyn) and tell him to mind his manners. There was just him and Sansa to frolic in the halls of Winterfell, and though he hoped that one day Bran and Arya might make it back to them, for now he had Sansa. And that was enough. 

Well, _almost_ enough. 

Jon ran after her through the winding halls, catching glimpses of her skirt when she rounded corners and nearly fall flat on his face when he lunged and tried to grab it. That just made her laugh harder. This was, he thought, their relationship as of late. Sansa just out of his reach. 

Finally, in the topmost part of the castle, in a room that had been long abandoned, she had nowhere to go. She smiled gleefully as she turned to look at him. “That was fun.”

“Indeed it was,” Jon said as he prowled after her. She started to back away slowly, looking a bit nervous now. “Where are you going, sweetling?”

She looked behind her and realized she really had no place to go. She stopped and looked at him, watched him get closer and just when he had stepped right in front of her, she darted to the side with a squeal. 

Jon reached out quickly and grabbed her. She laughed and shrieked as he drew her into his arms and growled as he nuzzled into her neck. When he lifted his head, he was greeted with the sight of Sansa giggling, a big smile blooming across her face and lighting up those Tully blue eyes of hers. 

“Gods, I love you,” he rasped. 

“I love you too,” she chirped.

“No, you know how I meant it, Sansa.”

Her smile started to fall, and her body started to stiffen. “Jon, don’t—”

“Don’t tell me to stop,” he said and walked her backward to the wall behind her. When her back hit the wall, he placed his hands on her hips and drew her in closer, letting her feel how he was already half-hard for her. He was always half-hard for her. 

“Jon, really,” she said and it was meant as a scold. 

“You are my Queen, sweet girl,” he said and leaned in to whisper kisses along her jaw and cheek. “Don’t you want to make it official?” He bit at her earlobe gently and she gasped, her hands going to his shoulders. 

“We’re brother and sister,” she argued, but to his ears, it was said half-heartedly. And, he was pretty sure she had just tipped her head to the side to grant him access to her neck. He took the invitation, skimming his teeth along her neck and then licking at her pulse point. 

“Only half,” he murmured. 

“Still,” she said weakly. 

“Kiss me,” he murmured and looked at her. 

She leaned in and touched her lips to his tentatively. He let her go at her own pace for the moment, but when his need became too great, he deepened it, pushing her even further against the stone wall. 

When he felt her hands on either side of his face, he knew he had her. She wanted this. She wanted him. 

“Tell me you love me,” he demanded in a whisper as he spun her around and began to undo the laces of her dress. 

“Jon, what are you—”

“Tell me you love me,” he demanded again. 

“I love you,” she gasped. 

He yanked her dress down, leaving her in her shift and small clothes. He tore her shift and yanked her small clothes down. 

“Tell me you want me as much as I want you,” he commanded as he pressed himself against her back and left open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder and neck. 

“I want you,” she whimpered. “I do, Jon. So much.”

“Then you shall have me,” he vowed darkly and nearly tore his breeches off. 

His cock was hard, dripping, and aching to be inside her. He spun her back around and kissed her deeply and ardently while using his fingers to check her readiness and tease her. 

She gasped and moaned in his mouth and he savored the sounds as they were for him and only for him. 

“I want to taste you,” he whispered. 

She gripped his shoulders. “Jon, please, I – I feel so empty.”

He lifted her knee and hooked it over his hip as he lined up his cock with her cunt. “Put me inside you, Sansa. Fill yourself up with me.” 

She reached down, biting her lip and stroked him, seeming fascinated by the wetness leaking from the tip. “Sansa, please,” he begged, nearly out of his mind with need. “Put me inside you, sweetling, please!”

She placed him at her hole and pushed just lightly. Jon took over and pushed slowly inside her, watching her facial expressions go from wonder and surprise to lust. She moaned wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh, Jon, I’m full now.”

“Yes,” he hissed. He felt full too, but in a different way. His heart was near to bursting. 

He was gentle, aware that her past sexual experiences had been terrible. He wanted this to be good for her, wanted her to feel in every stroke and caress of her body how much loved her. His hands roamed her sides, over her ass, and then over her breasts. He pushed her gently back so that he could duck his head and suck on her breasts while flicking her nipples with his tongue. 

“I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you,” he whispered against one breast. “Will you be my Queen, Sansa?”

She nodded, her fingers tangling in his curls. “Yes.”

“That’s my girl,” he said triumphantly and increased his pace inside her. He lifted his head and kissed her. “Does this feel good, sweetling? Do you like me inside you?”

“Yes,” she panted. “I love you inside me, Jon.”

He growled, her words spurring him on. “Then inside you I shall stay for the rest of my days.”

Soon after, he felt her clench around him and she cried out, sobbing her release. Watching her peak, watching the sheer wonder and ecstasy on her face, made him start to peak as well. He came so hard inside her, he thought he might faint. He sank with her to the floor, keeping her cradled in his arms. 

“Kiss me,” he whispered. 

Again and again, they kissed until Sansa began to complain she was cold and uncomfortable on the floor. Jon was too, but he would have happily stayed right where they were if it meant keeping Sansa in his arms. 

He got up gingerly, his legs half fallen asleep, and helped her up as well. She teetered a bit and giggled. Jon smiled and captured her smile in a kiss. 

They got dressed quickly, and then Sansa shot out of the room, laughing, and Jon gave chase again. When he caught her next time, it was in her bedchamber. And this time, he made love to her on the bed. Then in front of the fire, and lastly on top of her desk. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, Jon’s arms tight around her, wanting to breathe her in and absorb her into his body. He stayed awake long after she’d fallen asleep just watching her, amazed by this love he never thought he’d have. 

The morning brought Bran with it, and with Bran some news…


End file.
